


Let me forget about today until tomorrow

by ootoo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootoo/pseuds/ootoo
Summary: Agreeing to do a friend a favour leads to a chance encounter with a handsome stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still relatively new to writing anything never mind fanfic. So far this chapter is all I've written for this story but given that it's semi autobiographical I at least know where the story is going. Right now I'm a little unsure of how often I'll be updating this but hopefully now that I've published this chapter it'll spur me on to keep writing. Hope you enjoy it.

“Tell me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because Felicity, you're my best friend and best friends don't let their best friends go to a wedding on their own when they just broke up with their boyfriend.”

“Ugh fine, so tell me about the bride and groom since I'm not gonna know anyone apart from you at this wedding.”

“Well Caitlin and I have been friends for years, we met while studying abroad in Dublin and worked at the same bar. God the stories I could tell. Anyway we've kept in touch but haven't really seen a whole lot of each other since she moved. I'm only gonna know a handful of people at this wedding too so we're pretty much in the same boat there. Her husband to be is Ronnie I've only met him maybe twice. They’ve been living in Central city for the last few years and haven’t been back to Coast city in ages. My plan for the day is to have a few drinks have a good time and celebrate Caitlin and Ronnie getting married. Plus since you're moving to Starling for an amazing job this might be our last chance to really hang out. Who knows maybe you'll meet some gorgeous guy.”

“Ha! Cos you know I have the best of luck with meeting men. Besides as you just said I'm moving to Starling and I don't think I'm looking for a long distance relationship especially when I have enough difficulty when I do live in the same city as the guy I'm seeing.” 

“Felicity, who said anything about a relationship? You know a bit of fun wouldn't kill you.”

“Rose, your idea of fun worries me.”

“Look all I'm saying is you're not gonna know anyone at this wedding so why not just cut loose for once? Plus you don't have to do anything you don't want to, all I want is for you to be open to the possibility. You've had some bad luck in the past but don't let Cooper or Billy ruin the future for you.”

“Uh huh don’t forget the stalker, I guess for all his intelligence Ray still didn't get that stalking is not exactly romantic. But fine I give up I’ll be open to the possibility. So anyway I could only get the actually day of the wedding off. So we'll have to travel down that morning and sorry to disappoint but since I have to work the next day I can't cut loose too much.”

“Huh, it's almost as tho tech village isn't delighted to be losing probably the best employee they've ever had. Don’t let it stress you out though just think of your new amazing job the one you're leaving me in just two weeks for.”

“Ok, you might wanna calm down a bit you know I’m just one of the junior I.T techs I'm not running the department. “

“Not running it yet, you know it won't be long till someone realises just how smart you are and promotes you.”

“Rose you're the best friend I could wish for. You're gonna have to come visit me a much as possible once I get settled in.”

“Come on that's a total given, I'm gonna visit you so much I bet you’ll be sick of the sight of me.”

“I could never get sick of you. But back to the wedding plans, where are we staying?”

“Caitlin is staying with her parents and Ronnie is staying in their place with some of his groomsmen. Because I wasn't sure if I was gonna go to the wedding at all I could get us was a room in a b and b. Unfortunately we can't check in till pretty late so Caitlin has said we can head over to Ronnie’s and get ready there. Drop our stuff at the b and b before heading to the hotel that all the rest of the guests are staying at. The wedding itself is happening in a small church about 30 mins drive away and then another 30 mins or so to the reception. They've hired a coach to bring everyone to the wedding and reception and it'll bring us back afterwards too. So all you have to do is show up.”

“Well it sounds like it's all fairly well organised, guess all I have to do is get an outfit and I'm sorted. What about you?”

“Yeah I'm good to go I got mine a while back before the breakup so needless to say I'm thrilled that the money I spent is not going to waste, the present is sorted too and since you're doing me a huge favour of keeping me company plus you don't know the bride I'm not taking any money from you towards the gift.”

“Well in that case I'll have to get you a drink or two as way of compensation, seriously though I don't mind chipping in towards the costs.”

“Felicity, I love you like a sister but hey I work in Tech Village too and I know all to well how badly they pay us. I honestly couldn't take a cent from you since I sprung this invite on you like a week ago. Tell you what though once you are settled in Starling and running your department, so like one month two tops you can treat me to a weekend to trip to visit my very best friend in the world.”

“Rose remind me again why I'm willing to move hundreds of miles away from my best friend.”

“Cos Tech Village doesn't deserve you and while it's doubtful to me whether Queen Inc. does either I'm betting it's the first step towards greatness for you. Hey I have to get back to work now so I'll talk to you again later?” 

“Yeah, I'm off home now god the early shift in here really kills me don’t me wrong I love finishing early but I won't be sorry to say goodbye to getting up at 5am. I'll gonna head home gotta try and get some more packing done. At least it means I can have a proper look through my wardrobe and see if I have any thing wedding appropriate in there but I suspect I'll be doing a little online retail therapy tonight.”

“Well good luck with all that, I'm off in a couple of hours so feel free to shoot me a text if you need a hand packing boxes.”

“Thanks Rose, think I'm good for now but I'll definitely take you up on the offer after the wedding. Talk to you later and don't let Curtis give you any crap!”

“Hun please we both know he couldn't if he tried.”

………………………………………………………..

 

One power nap and two coffees later Felicity had a couple of options from her wardrobe that might do for the wedding the problem was they were probably a bit too business like since once she knew she was moving to Starling she'd been getting her wardrobe ready for being an I.T grunt and having a few pieces before she left Coast city would make moving and starting a new job a bit easier. Maybe if she got those amazing heels and a different top it would make the pencil skirt seems less like business attire? Firing up her laptop and grabbing another coffee she went to visit her favourite sites in search of a bargain.

With her finger hovering over the add to cart button (the heels really were amazing but little... hell a lot more than she could really afford to spend right now) her eye was drawn to a suggested purchase. A gorgeous red dress, kinda on the short side and maybe a bit too tight to justify as being able to wear it work but she had to have it. Moving to a new city and a fancy new job, she would hopefully be able to find some other occasion to wear it but screw it even if she didn't she needed that dress. Decision made she filled in her details, and emailed the link to Rose and started her next task of packing up the apartment.

15 minutes later and her kitchen basically packed up (hey all a girl needs is a coffee maker and a go to takeaway place or three) and she saw Rose had texted her.

“Felicity you are gonna look amazing in that dress, I pity any of the single men at that wedding cos that dress was made to show off that ass of yours!!”.

Blushing up to her roots she texted a quick thanks, it was time to get back to work. If she could pack at least one more box tonight the day she'd lose by going to the wedding should be almost made up for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a little bit longer than I hoped. I knew what I wanted to write but getting to it organically had me kinda stumped for a bit. Hope you enjoy it.

One week later Felicity and Rose were boarding the commuter train and heading for the wedding, since Felicity needed to be back first thing for work the day after the wedding they both opted to take a train and then neither would have to worry about driving while still over the limit. The B and B Rose had booked for them was in small fishing village just outside the main hub of Coast city. According to Rose Caitlyn grew up there so even if she wasn’t getting married in the village Caitlyn wanted to be able to leave for her wedding and the next stage of her life from her old family home. 

As the train pulled into the station Felicity and Rose grabbed their bags from the overhead racks and got ready to disembark. It was now 11am and they had 3 hours to go before the wedding took place. It was decided that since they weren't going to be able to leave their bags in the B and B until 1pm they'd head into a cafe to have a coffee or two before heading over to Ronnie's to get ready. It was a beautiful day so they got the order to go and went for a walk along the seafront. Walking along they noticed a group of men headed into a convenience store and come back out with a load of cans. 

Wondering out loud Rose queried what those guys would look like in a kilt.

“I have to say that even for you Rose that seems like the oddest thing to just happen to thinking about!”

“Oh did I not tell you? That Ronnies’ family has Scottish roots and he and his groomsmen and probably a fair number of the guests on his side will be wearing kilts.”

“Oh my god, why didn't you tell me this sooner, this is going to be such a good day. A man in a kilt is just.., ugh there isn't enough words.”

“Uh huh it's a very, very good look. Anyway since it's gonna be awhile before we have food again, I'm gonna grab a sandwich from the deli counter in the shop those guys just came out and then I reckon we should head over to Ronnie's to get changed. He and the guys will be heading off to the church shortly so we'd want to get over there soonish.”

Breakfast rolls on hand and a quick double check to make sure they had the right directions to the house and they set off again.

“I'm so thankful you told me not to come to the train in my outfit as much as I love the outfit I picked and the fact you used by goodbye collection to buy those heels for me I wouldn't fancy all this walking we've done so far this morning in heels.”

With a laugh Rose replied “I may not have your brains but I have been known to have the occasional good idea or two you know.”

They rounded the corner to the house triple checking the address and Rose rang the doorbell.  
The door was opened by a very attractive man in kilt but before Rose could say anything she found herself being pulled into the house leaving Felicity to follow in her wake. 

“Guys this is Rose one of Caitlins oldest friends if anyone wants to get some dirt on my beautiful bride to be this is the lady to go to.”

“Hey I would never do anything to sully the reputation of my friend!… not sober anyway. Ronnie this is my friend Felicity who's doing me the massive favour of keeping me company at this little party you're throwing, so if you could just point us to a room where we can get changed we'll be eternally in your debt.”

“Sure thing, the room at the end of the corridor is empty. Stick your bags in there for now. My car is arriving fairly shortly to take the guys and myself to the church, so you'll have the house for yourself in a few minutes. Before we go though you need to join us for my last drink as a single man.”

Leaving their bags in the back bedroom they made their way to the seating area to join the others.

“Rose, Felicity grab a drink and take a seat.”

Lowering herself into what turned out to be an extremely low couch Felicity thanked god she had changed her dress yet, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get up from her current position without losing her dignity otherwise. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a new man join the group. He was gorgeous, he looked to be over 6 feet with dirty blonde hair and some delicious stubble across his jaw. Feeling a poke to her ribs she turned to Rose whispering “who is he?”

Mumbling that she had no idea, they pulled out their breakfast rolls, time was ticking away and they still needed to change yet.  
Just as Felicity took a bite of her roll Ronnie and friends joined the girls in the seating area drinks in hand, he started to make the introductions. 

“Guys this is Rose and Felicity. Rose, Felicity this is my best man Oliver and my groomsmen Tommy and John.” 

Trying to not look like a complete savage in front what were four very attractive men all in kilts, Felicity tried to take smaller bites from her roll. John (who clearly never skipped leg day) seemed to have elected himself spokesman for the group started asking fairly standard “how do you know the couple?” type questions.

Thankfully for her sake Felicity was spared the need to talk, Rose was much better in social situations than she was. It wasn't that she was bad per say but she'd never really mastered the banality of general chit chat if there was a way for Felicity to put her foot in her mouth she'd be bound to find it. Stirred from her thoughts by hearing Rose mention her name she was forced to pay more attention to the conversation going on around her.

“...Felicity is doing me a huge favour by being my plus one here so that I'm not totally on my own.”

“Well I'll send my wife Lyla on over to you as well. This weekend is the longest we've been away from our daughter since she was born and I'm sure Lyla would appreciate the distraction of hearing some of your wilder stories about Caitlin.” 

Finishing up her roll and taking a sip of her drink Felicity looked up and across to see the blue eyes of Oliver? looking across at her, he was just starting to speak to her when there was a knock at the door, followed by Ronnie announcing that that must the car coming to take them to the church.

“Rose just close the door after yourselves the guys have the key for this place and the door locks once it's pulled closed. See you later and wish me luck!”

Saying good luck they downed their drinks and made their way back to where they had left their bags. 

“Well Smoaky from what I've heard from Caitlin this is almost exclusively a couples wedding but I think you might have snagged possibly the only single guy at this shindig.”

“Don't be ridiculous, I don't think I spoke once to anyone other than the groom!”

“Maybe you didn't notice given how intently you were working away on your breakfast roll but it seemed to me that the best man Oliver couldn't take his eyes off you. You gonna do something about that later? Please for me, let me live vicariously through you.”

“Right now we don't have time for this conversation but I think it's more than likely you're imagining things. He's gorgeous and no doubt has many a model type hanging off his arms, I doubt I'd warrant a second look from him.”

“Someday Felicity I'm gonna convince you to see yourself how the rest of the world sees you. And as for not warranting a second look, he seemed pretty happy with his first look. From the moment he walked into the room he kept his eyes on you, I swear he looked like he was about to swallow his tongue when you first wrapped your lips around your roll!! I kept up polite conversation as much as I could but honestly he looked like he wanted to be that roll for a moment there. But fine we'll park this conversation for now but you better believe I'll be bringing it back up later. There's one quick question I have for you though.”

“Go on then, so long as it's quick.”

“Since our couch was much lower than where the guys were sitting, could you tell if Oliver was a real Scotsman?”

Bursting the into laughter only tempered by the need to not ruin their makeup by crying with laughter they quickly got changed and made their way to the B and B to leave in their bags before heading on to get the coach for the wedding.


End file.
